memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:VISOR
Visor Images This could use a few pics from the VISOR's point of view. Tyrant 21:36, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant What this could really use is a fleshing out, reorganization and the first paragraph or two of the capibilities written in proper M/A format.... --Gvsualan 23:29, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) There is a different picture from the VISOR's point of view on the German Memory Alpha VISOR page here. That could be used. Platypus222 03:39, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) : You're right, that's a great picture to use with the en article; I'd copy it over and utilize it, except that I don't know what the citations or copyright notices on it are saying! — THOR 13:10, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Done and done. I labeled it as Data in the image, as that's what the German site says. However, I seem to remember it being Riker. Correct me if necessary. Platypus222 07:12, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid I haven't seen the episode, but I agree that that silhouette looks more Rikerian than Datan. — THOR 12:56, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Here's what I remember: Captain Picard watching the viewscreen, marveling at essentialy seeing what Geordi sees. He's speaking with Geordi about it, and says something to the effect of, "That, that right there! What's that?" (Complete with gesturing.) Geordi looks and smiles, then says (again, something to the effect of), "That's Commander Riker." Then there's some discussion or another, the basics of which are Picard asking how Geordi can tell things apart, and Geordi saying that it's similar to listening to a specific discussion in a crowded, noisy room. He just mentally "filters out" what he doesn't want to "see." ::::I don't remember much of the rest of the episode, so can't be entirely sure if that specific image is of Data or not. I don't think so, though. ::::-- Thylacine 06:36, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Name issue I'm wondering, has anyone seen the "Special Features" of Season1? Here Levar gives the VISOR as a five letter acronym, I don't have the special features anymore :S but i'm 98% sure the word organ is not in it, anyone care to comment about this? - Fraik 16:16, 22 Jan 2006 (UTC) *The way I figure it, the name given on the page was probably on an episode, therefore making it canon. If LeVar Burton gave the wrong name on an interview, then that's a case of him forgetting exactly what it stood for. Even if he said something different, he's still wrong. Of course, if someone can verify exactly what he said, it can be added as a note on to the page. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 17:24, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *I've electronically searched the entirety of the TNG scripts and, near as I can tell, "VISOR" was never actually explained in terms of an acronym. The closest I can find is in "The Masterpiece Society", where Hannah stares at Geordi, and he says: "It's a sensory organ replacement. It allows me to see." So close, but no canon cigar. However, on the basis of being so close I would vote to allow the acronym explaination to remain.Aholland 04:08, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :*I believe the acronym is derived from production notes by the VISOR's designer, which pretty much makes it canon (in the "special case" sense of the word, I guess you could say), although there should be a note stating it was never established on-screen. Canon here is pretty much anything to do with the production of the show, as long as it isn't contradicted later. At least, I think so... :/ Also, according to Alan, the term may have been used in . So, yeah... take that as you will. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:27, 30 January 2006 (UTC) ::*I'm still fine with the acronym staying, but FYI, the final script for never used the term VISOR in any dialogue. Moreover, the shooting script didn't even have it - it said: "The most important thing we notice about Geordi is that he wears a strange flattish device (like futuristic goggles) over his eyes. Although he is technically blind, his head always turns toward the person speaking to him because he can, in fact, see as well or better than anyone through the use of the visual prosthesis." But I'm okay with a "special case" here. :) :::*Well, he never said it was used for a fact, he just said it thought it was used. ;) But, yeah, if it was used only in production notes, we need to find out where. It's also possible it was on a display screen somewhere. In any case, this is definitely worth more discussion and investigation before we really do deem it a "special case." ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:51, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :::Actually a quote from encounter at farpoint, which I got from watching the episode goes as follows: Beverly "I've read about your case. The VISOR ..." Geordi "Allows me to see much of the em spectrum..." So the word VISOR is used. -- Nmajmani 00:24, 14 May 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani :To answer Fraik's original question, yes, LeVar Burton does say "Visual Input Sensory Optical Reflector". --'Kjoon'lee 21:29, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Er... when? That's the key. When? -- Sulfur 21:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Never while acting, as far as my knowledge is concerned. As Fraik said, it was LeVar Burton (not Geordi) who said it, and it was for an interview for a documentary. (It's also included with the last DVD of the first season of the 20th anniversary set.) --'Kjoon'lee 16:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Anyone Else? I know that genetic reseqencing is used to correct the pre bith defects of babies, almost only and exclusive leagaly in the federation, but i would hazard a guess that La Forge isnt the only blind man in the 24th century, has anyone seen anybody else wearing a VISOR in any episode, or evn read about it in a novel??? i have not! --KetracelWhiteJunkie 11:00, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :*I've actually come here for the same information. For what it's worth, I've heard it said that no one else wears one in the television series itself, but I don't know anything about novelisations or comics or anything. - 07:19, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Why no "Visible light" setting? The one thing I really don't understand is why Geordi always saw the way he did. I mean, how hard could it be to program the VISOR (or his ocular implants) to only display light with wavelengths of between 400 and 700 nanometers? (400 and 700 nanometers are respectively the lower and upper ends of the "visual" range of the EM spectrum, i.e. the part we can actually see as light.) VISOR image Would anyone object to replacing the top picture of the article with a close-up, such as this one? I would have just added it to the top, but there appears to be just enough in the way of imagery on the page now. I think it better illustrates the object for which the article is written. Either this, or some other variation of the VISOR in close-up, perhaps even removed from Geordi's face. — Scott (talk) 23:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I got one of the visor off of Geordi's face. It is now present on the page -Nmajmani 15:46, 12 July 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani It's a hair clip Anyone else ever realize that the VISOR was just a "banana clip," common in the 80s, painted silver and gold? My sister had a couple of them, and I would always wonder how they got it to stay on his face. :Yes in season one it is just that, it had resin backing and was kept in place by topee tape. By season three a new resin prop was made. Lt.Lovett 19:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) removed text I removed the following text: :The VISOR doesn't allow Geordi to see in the Visible Light spectrum but curiously he has little difficulty seeing and reading monitors and other displays that would require normal sight. The article states that "The VISOR detects electromagnetic signals across the entire EM spectrum", which would include the visible spectrum. -- Renegade54 13:12, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Banana clip Hi all Just having an argument with my hubby about the visor. Is it really a painted banana clip? I swear it is, but my husband believes early Star Trek budget was ample enough to forgo this shortcut. Does anyone know for sure, and where can I find proof? :As per what I've read , the VISOR is modeled off of a hair clip. The Star Trek Encyclopedia says "Geordi's VISOR was modeled on a hair clip donated to the show by UCLA researcher Kinu Annon. Kiku's barrette was sprayed with metallic gold paint and user as a prototype for the prop." :So, they used it as a prop prototype, but made an actual prop for the real thing. --Nmajmani 00:23, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :: Interestingly, the TNG Companion says that "After the art staff had spent three months trying various designs that would serve well from a technical standpoint, Michael Okuda one day brought in--as many fans have guessed--a girl's plastic hair barrette. That barrette was remanufactured, with some of Sternbach's design alterations to fit LeVar Burton's face." --Alan 23:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It seems strange that there are two different viewpoints, but despite that, I believe that there is some common concensus that the VISOR was based off of a hair clip. Is it worth it to add this to the main article, as we have two agreeing sources that a hair clip was used in it's design? --Nmajmani 02:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's not really that strange to have (partially) different accounts. Often these accounts are from interviews with people who may have only heard of the incident. Details can get changed in retellings of an anecdote. I think the page should state that the prop was indeed based on a hair clip, then quote the two accounts. Let the reader decide. – Cleanse talk 02:29, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :: Think about it, these are probably told from two points of view, one stating who gave it and the other stating who got it. If you combine the two quotes, you get a better perspective: "After the art staff had spent three months trying various designs that would serve well from a technical standpoint, Michael Okuda one day brought in a girl's plastic hair barrette (donated to the show by UCLA researcher Kinu Annon. Kiku's barrette was sprayed with metallic gold paint and user as a prototype for the prop), and "was remanufactured, with some of Sternbach's design alterations to fit LeVar Burton's face." --Alan 03:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) not the same I think in the article it should be mentioned that despite some of its superiorities to normal vision, geordi implied many times that he envies those with natural eyes and that he does not see the same way that other humans see. I am sure he would gladly trade the advantages of having his visor for the ability to see naturally. From a technical standpoint, it seems the visor is superior but from a pleasurable standpoint in admiring the aesthetics around the wearer it is not as forgiving. Much of this article mentions the perks of the visor but none of its flaws. Why? Some Personal Observations: You can totally tell it's a banana clip because in the close up shots you see the prongs that would hold the hair are not connected in the middle suggesting separation a la Banana clip. The prop was made solid and immobile, and they added some material so it would go around Geordi's nose on the top and bottom of the visor. Also what was once a screw hinge on the side was replaced with "attachment circles". This whole concept left the show wide open for plot holes, and I believe Geordi (god bless him) was a foolish character to use in Star Trek. They should have left Lavar Burton to his "Reading Rainbow." In Deep Space Nine Season 3 Episode 13 "Life Support" they completely rebuild Vedek Bareil's body as he is dying in order to allow him to continue in vital peace talks with the Cardassians. In that episode they slowly replace, bit by bit, all of the Vedek's body until they get to the brain. Doctor Bashir refused to give him a positronic brain because there would be nothing Human left. Also later in the DS9 series Bashir offers to replace the missing eye of General Martok and Martok refuses preferring the scarred warrior look to improve his honor standing. Why does Geordi La Forge need a visor (or banana clip) to see? Apparently they can either A: restore his sight at any time or B: replace his eyes with cybernetic ones. This is a gigantic plot hole you could pilot a starship through. :I see no plot hole. The episodes in question aired after TNG. So your attempt to relate them are moot. Second he's had the visor most of his life or for just a very long time (i don't know when he actually got it) and he's used to it...it's hard to change what you're used too...Third he got replacements in ...so yeah...no plot holes for you to fly a starship through. (as an aside this whole bandana clip talk sounds like it belongs on a forum and not here) — Morder 15:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Dr Polaski offers La Forge a 60-40 chance at real vision, he rejects it as too risky. Unlike Bareil and Martok La Forge was born blind so that might be an issue. However the Doctor was able to give Seven a much improved version of an ocular implant due to having access to borg technology. Lt.Lovett 19:44, 9 January 2009 (UTC) "i would hazard a guess that La Forge isnt the only blind man in the 24th century, has anyone seen anybody else wearing a VISOR in any episode, or evn read about it in a novel???" In Star Trek VI, during the uniform search, there's an Enterprise-A crewman wearing what sure as hell looks like a VISOR to me, though it could be a part of the metal detector-like peice of equipment he's holding.--Ten-pint 00:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) In one of the first TNG episodes there's a scene in which Dr. Crusher tells Geordi how remarkable the thinks the thing is, in which he replies something as "I've heard this a thousand times". This indicates it is a very rare instrument, so I don't think many people have one. Oh, and by the way, I've been wearing glasses since I was a year and a half, and I don't want contacts either. I understand why he didn't want normal looking implants; you get very used to wearing things like those and they are a part of you and the way you look.--Jumja 01:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) How was LeVar Burton able to see? Can anyone direct me to a site (or explain) how LeVar Burton was able to SEE while wearing Geordi's VISOR? It looks completely opaque, to me...and I have no idea how he was able to see while wearing it. I have done a Google search on this topic, but have found nothing. Anyone? --Dr. Floyd 21:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :It was a plastic barrette worn, usually in the hair by women. It is nothing more than a comb on both sides. As such, he could see through the combs though probably not very well...The first image on the visor page shows how he could see. — Morder (talk) 23:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) So the prototype was all silver? I've noticed it's usually silver with gold tines, but in "Force of Nature" it was pure silver. You can see it in the close-ups in the prologue, when he's talking to Data about training Spot. Removed I've removed the following sentence about the VISOR in , as we don't list what's not known: "How much of his visual spectrum was broadcast is unknown, as only the 'visible light' region of his vision was seen on the viewscreen." --Defiant (talk) 21:07, January 22, 2017 (UTC)